Diamond Eyes
by SpyroAgain
Summary: Sequel to A Shot at Friendship. A point of view of B&B2 from a few perspectives, including Team Plasma's. Accepting OC's!
1. Prelude

**A/N: This is my first story with other's OC's! I'm not a well-known writer but I hope I can still leave everyone satisfied. This will be a sequel, but I also hope to make it its own story. It's going to be a short story in that it will only have a certain number of**** major chapters. Although, the chapters will be longer than this one or any of the chapters from A Shot at Friendship.**

**Sorry it took so long but, you know, things happen. Being a newer writer and a beginner at OC stories, I don't expect a lot of submissions, but I just think it would help give me a little extra motivation to update semi-regularly. So, if you're interested in being in the story PM me and I'll send you an OC form; please read the prelude so you know what is going on. But, now, without further a due I present to you the prelude to Diamond Eyes.**

**By the way, I claim no ownership of Pokémon.**

* * *

Five Years Ago...

* * *

"Breaking News! Pokémon across Unova are being stolen from their Trainers by mysterious bandits! This band of thieves seems to appear and disappear in an instant. No word yet on if the Unova PD has any leads. More as it develops."

Hima's mother turned the television off and shook her head. "It seems no region is safe from greed," she said. "And that's why we want you to wait until you're older for your own Pokémon, Hima, so that you can take better care of it." Hima pouted and looked down in disappointment. "I know you're twelve, Hima, but you're still not ready. The last thing I want for you is to have your Pokémon stolen," she said as she rubbed her hand over his shaggy brown hair.

Hima got up from his seat and walked to his room. He closed the door behind him and walked to his desk. He grabbed his round glasses and put them over his brown eyes. He took out his notepad and opened it to a sketch of a Trainer standing next to three very tough looking Pokémon. He picked up a pencil and began to work on one of them. "Someday," he thought, "I'll be the most awesome Trainer of all Icirrus City. And then... then people will like me." He put his pencil down and looked at the picture. "Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion! I choose you!"

* * *

Two Years Ago...

* * *

"What good do Pokémon get out of battles? All it seems to do is give Trainers sick entertainment and hurt the Pokémon... Pokémon deserve better than that... He deserves better than that..."

"Vaughn!" a blue eyed young man pushed the long blue hair out of his face and looked up from his daydream at his older brother who was engaged in a heated Pokémon battle. "Pay attention and you might actually learn something!" Vaughn sighed and rested his head in his hands. The older boy turned back to his Pokémon and called out, "Hitmontop! Use Triple Kick!"

The Handstand Pokémon spun at the opposing Tranquill. "Dodge it, Tranquill!" the other Trainer shouted. The Wild Pigeon Pokémon flew up into the air and turned at the Hitmontop. "Use Air Cutter, Tranquill!" It listened to its Trainer and launched a gust of razor-like wind at its enemy.

"Hit! Mon!" the Pokémon cried as it fell to the ground.

Vaughn's older brother growled, "Hitmontop, you lazy dreidel! Get up!" The Pokémon pushed itself up by its hands but collapsed as Vaughn watched yet another painful defeat for Hitmontop. His older brother grabbed his hair as he returned his Pokémon to its Ball and shouted, "No! No, not again! You stupid, stupid Pokémon!" Vaughn scowled as he watched his brother in a fit of rage.

"Hey, guy," the other Trainer said, concerned. "It's just one battle. Not the end of the world. Be easier on your Pokémon."

Vaughn's brother looked at his opponent and hissed, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! My Pokémon are better than this! I should be winning against everyone!"

Vaughn growled under his breath, "You're right, they are better than that. You just aren't a good Trainer."

Suddenly, a strange woman with red hair in an unusual uniform approached. "Do you think it's wise to be treating your Pokémon like that?" she said as she walked toward Vaughn's brother.

He angrily looked at her and said, "What do you care? It's my Pokémon!"

She stood right in front of him and stared into his eyes. "It may be so. But it is people like you who show just how inhumane 'Trainers' are." She grabbed him by the arm and said, "You don't deserve a Pokémon companion." Vaughn saw her slip his brother's Poké Balls from his belt but said nothing of it.

He pushed her back and said, "You don't know anything about me. Get out of here before you end up starting something you can't finish."

She smiled and said, "Fine. Your face makes me sick, anyway." She turned and walked off.

"So..." the other Trainer whistled, "about my prize money..."

"What?!" Vaughn saw this as his opportunity to run.

He ran after the strange woman. "Hey!" he cried out to her. She kept walking but looked over her shoulder. Vaughn caught up with her and said, "I saw what you did back there." She stopped. "I don't think he deserves to own Pokémon, either."

The woman faced Vaughn. "In reality... No one does," she said, looking deeply into his eyes. She turned back and started walking again.

"I agree completely," Vaughn said as he ran to keep up with her, but almost bumped into her as she suddenly stopped again.

"Do you, now?" she said with interest in her voice.

Vaughn gulped down a nerve and said, "Absolutely... I've watched that poor Hitmontop and the rest of that guy's Pokémon get hurt in stupid battles for far too long."

She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. She drew a Poké Ball out of her pocket and handed it to Vaughn. Just as he reached out for it, though, she drew it back and said, "You think you can be a better Pokémon handler than him?" Vaughn nodded. "Do you think you can rid the world of the cruelty that is 'Pokémon Training'?" Vaughn nodded again. She looked at him intensely and after a few seconds said, "Follow me." Vaughn smiled. He wasn't sure where he was going but wherever it was he somehow felt like he'd be right at home.

* * *

The sun set over the bright, blooming spring horizon. Hima looked out over it and asked to the sawsbuck next to him, "It's been a few days now since we've been partners, but we've known each other for quite a while now, haven't we?"

Mack thought, "Pretty sure," as he sat at the ledge of the top floor of the Dragonspiral Tower.

"I think it's been about a year and a half," Hima said. He put his hands in the pockets of his white sweatshirt and pulled out a pen and added shade to a sketch. "I don't think I would have made it through the rest of high school without you."

Mack scoffed, "that's for sure."

Hima looked up from his notepad at the sawsbuck. "And through it all you'll still be the best friend I'll ever have," he said with a smile.

Mack looked back at Hima. "And such a privilege it is to be one of the two friends you have," he thought.

Hima punched Mack's shoulder and said, "in a sarcastic mood, huh?

Mack smiled. "And if only you could hear the exact words I said you'd probably punch me harder and more often."

Hima said more seriously, "but, really, you're the one who helped me out the most." He put his arm around Mack's neck and scratched the remaining white fur from his shedding winter coat. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Mack pulled away and stood up. "Okay... I get it, I'm awesome... Enough with the touchy feely." Hima laughed, put the pen away and turned the notepad around to show a picture of the odd stone in the middle of the room to Mack. "Not bad," Mack thought. "But I still don't understand why you can't just go back to see the real thing."

Hima looked out at Icirrus City and watched the lights in the buildings go on. "Come on, Mack," Hima said, gesturing toward the stairs. "It's time to head home." Hima pulled out a Poké Ball.

Mack looked at it and thought, "fine, but only until we get to the bottom of the..." Mack shuddered as he thought, "stairs... Then I'm coming right back out."

* * *

The next day, two Trainers sat at the bridge of the entrance to the Dragonspiral Tower. "So," the female Trainer said, looking to her pale friend, "whatever happened to those glasses you used to wear?"

Hima raised an eyebrow and asked, "What glasses, Jessica?" Even though he'd known her for a few years, he still couldn't help but analyze her. She was a tan girl from his class with black hair and brown eyes. She was always a modest Trainer, wearing high collar blouses, sweater vests, and skirts that went down a little past her knees and boots that came up to meet them. She always seemed like a professional, well-mannered girl, but Hima knew better by then. But one thing that was obvious was that cute Pokémon were her thing.

She scrunched up her nose, pointed to it and said, "You know? The round ones that made your nose look stubby?" Her Whimsicott giggled.

Hima self-consciously touched his nose and looked to his Sawsbuck who just shrugged. "I feel like I don't need them anymore," he said. "And my nose isn't stubby..."

Jessica laughed and shook her head. "I know, but it's funny to bring it up." She looked to the Sawsbuck and said, "Also, I liked your presentation on Mack. I think Sawsbucks are pretty cool."

Mack smugly smiled and proudly raised his head. Hima laughed, "Yeah, so does he. And actually the plural of Sawsbuck is still Sawsbuck." Mack rolled his eyes which made Jessica's Whimsicott smack Mack upside the head.

"Okay," Jessica said, nodding. "I'll remember that." Mack got up and whacked Whimsicott with his horn. Whimsicott taunted Mack and he angrily swung at Whimsicott again. "Hey, hey!" Jessica said, surprised.

Hima shouted, "What are you guys doing?" Whimsicott and Mack went tumbling into the nearby grass. "Cut it out!" Hima and Jessica ran after them.

Without warning, they heard someone from down the trail shout, "Hey! Hey you, Stupid Trainers!" Hima and Jessica turned to see a group of people in odd uniforms coming up the road with one of them with blue hair under his cowl running at them. "You think that's fun?"

Hima was dumbfounded. "What?"

"Making your Pokémon fight like that," he said, pointing accusingly at them. "You find that fun?"

Hima and Jessica turned to Mack and Whimsicott who were oblivious to the situation; Whimsicott sitting on Mack's head and pulling on his eyelids. "It's not for fun," Hima tried to explain. "It's-"

"Don't try to make excuses!" the blue haired boy said. "You Trainers are all the same! None of you deserve Pokémon!" Hima and Jessica stood there, shocked.

"Hey!" a woman with red hair called from the group as they passed by. "Forget it. We can deal with them after we're done with our service to the king."

The blue haired boy turned back to Hima and Jessica and angrily said, "You just wait for it. Once our king rules over Unova you two will be the first Trainers I'll force to liberate their Pokémon!" He then stormed off with his group toward the Dragonspiral Tower.

Finally, Mack and Whimsicott stopped fighting long enough to realize there were people heading for the Dragonspiral Tower and Mack gave Hima a look as if to say, "Who are they?"

Hima looked back at them and said, "I don't know. But I feel like we should go alert the Ranger."

* * *

**A/N: So, Hima has met Vaughn... What part will they both play in the rise and fall and rise again of Team Plasma? How will they affect the flow of Black and Black 2? ...Yes, I'm going with B&B2... Well, to find out, you'll have to wait until the next installment of Diamond Eyes! Entitled: I'm On the Frontline. So, please, if you're interested in being part of the story, PM me and I'll send you an OC form!**


	2. I'm On The Frontline

**A/N: Just as an fyi this is an adventure/drama… not action… so I'll be trying not to focus so much on the battle sequences… that doesn't mean I'll ignore them completely but they won't be as big a concern for me.**

**To Nightfall00: Thanks for all your concern and I'll definitely go to you if I need any advice.**

**To Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous: Nope… Hima is 100% dude.**

* * *

Two Years Ago…

* * *

Two trainers just watched as –mysteriously- a group of uniformed people walked into the Dragonspiral Tower. "Mack," Hima called out to his Sawsbuck, "see if you can find anyone who can get an inside look at what's going on in the tower. Jessica and I are going to find the ranger."

"Sure, make me do the hard work," Mack scoffed. "Ah whatever, I think I know who I can get in anyway." Mack ran off into the tree line as Hima and Jessica ran off toward town. Mack knew he was taking a chance in doing this but he had to try. Mack kept running until a cave came into view. But, before he could reach it, two mienfoo jumped out into his way.

"Don't come any closer!" the short one hissed.

"Who goes there?" the tall one growled.

Mack sighed, "It's Mack… Now move."

The mienfoo looked at him and then each other, dazed. "No way," the tall one laughed.

"Mack was a deerling last we saw him," the short one mocked.

"Yeah," Mack said as he rolled his eyes. "People evolve, okay?" The two stood silent for a moment before one jumped up double-slapped him in the face and ran into the cave, cackling. "What the Giratina?!"

"Serves you right!" one screamed back as they disappeared into the cave.

A booming voice came from the cave, asking, "Who's there?!" The two mienfoo shrieked and suddenly ran back out and past Mack. "I said who's there?!"

Mack gulped down a nerve. "It's me, Mack."

An enraged druddigon came out of the cave and charged up to Mack. "Mack?! Mack?! What do you want, betrayer?!" he roared, nearly foaming at the mouth.

Mack cringed as the spit hit his face. "I'm here about some humans, Kurt…"

"What's the matter, Mack?" Kurt growled with a smile. "Not the fuzzy, friendly, pokémon-lovers you thought they were?"

"Not all of them," Mack admitted. "But that doesn't mean they're all as evil as you always said they were."

"That's a load of Tauros," Kurt scoffed. "Now, what do you want before I get angry?"

"Well there are some humans that are going into the tower-"

"The tower?!" Kurt roared. "And you just let them?!"

"Well, they just barged right in! We-"

"Whose 'we,' Mack?" Kurt asked as he squinted his eyes.

"…Me… and… my trainer-"

"I knew it… So those two little weasels weren't lying."

"Kurt," Mack raised his voice, "this is serious! The humans that went in there don't look right… They seem like they're up to no good."

"NO human is up to good," Kurt roared. "…But in the interest of all pokémon of the forest, I have no choice but to check it out and find what they're doing."

"Thank you, Kurt. That's all I wanted."

Kurt got a Darkraish look in his eye. "But," he said, "you owe me for this… Just remember that." Kurt walked off toward the Dragonspiral tower. Mack wondered what he might have planned for Mack but it wasn't important at the time. He went off toward Icirrus City to find Hima.

* * *

A girl walked through the entrance to another tunnel from the inner workings of Twist Mountain, brushing her knee-length, stark white hair from her face. "Man," she thought, "I hope I'm almost to the end by now." Her Sableye by her side, hyper-actively running around her in circles. Suddenly, she saw her friend Cheren ending a battle with a Plasma grunt. "Whoa. What's going on?" She ran up alongside Cheren and yelled, "CHERRREEEN!" He nearly jumped out of his skin but quickly recovered.

"Uh… Hey, Luna…" he said, adjusting his glasses before turning his attention back to the Plasma.

The Team Plasma member gripped the Poké Ball of his defeated Pokémon and said, "Ugh, you're strong… But that strength only comes as a result of you Trainers controlling Pokémon, doesn't it?!"

Luna looked at him and said, "Maybe it's the steroids."

The Plasma was dumbfounded, "What?!"

She looked at him, straight-faced and said, "What?"

Cheren shook his head and said to the Plasma, "…So you want to liberate Pokémon… If that's what you desire, you can very well try. But resorting to force and stealing everyone's Pokémon is just wrong, no matter what. That's not strength!"

Luna said assuredly, "It's irony!"

Cheren said, "What?!"

She looked at him, straight-faced. "What?"

Suddenly, another grunt came into the cave from behind the first saying, "Oh, buddy! So here you were!" The first grunt looked to him. "We found it! We need to head to the tower!"

They both smirked at Luna and Cheren and the first said, "Hear that?! Team Plasma has obtained the power that will change this Pokémon-abusing world!"

The second said, "That's right! If a mistaken world needs to be righted, brute force is the natural answer! Now we'll be off to our king, Lord-"

Luna interrupted, "of phony bologna!"

"What?!"

"What?"

"…No… Lord N!" the two grunts ran off.

Cheren watched them and said, "I'm… not sure what they might have gotten their hands on, but… They're real pests, even going so far as getting stronger just to annoy everyone…"

Luna smiled, "I think it's because they're neat-freaks."

Cheren stood silent for a second, "…Luna… I'm going to stay here a little longer. I need to think for a while."

"About that spaghetti?" Luna asked.

"Um… I… No… About what it means to be Champion…"

"Oh, must be OCD…"

"What do I want to do once I become strong…?"

"Really geeky fashion accessories?"

"…And who was I doing it for in the first place…?"

"Probably your mom."

"…Hey, I think I hear a noise outside."

"Really?!" Luna said anxiously.

"Yeah, you should go check it out! …Please…"

Luna went running out of the cave and almost knocked over Juniper senior.

"Whoa! Careful!" he said. "Oh, Luna! How's that Sableye doing?"

Luna shouted, "It loves poffins!" as it pounced on her and gave a gleaming toothy smile at the old professor.

"Wow!" Mr. Juniper said. "Sableye here seems really attached to you!"

Luna excitedly said, "Yeah! He won't let go!" as Sableye tightened its grip.

"The Pokédex is important and all, but times of togetherness like these are so much moreso!"

"Let go!" Luna shouted, trying to pry Sableye from off of her.

"…Uh… By the by," Cedric said, "do you know about Dragonspiral Tower?" Luna stopped for a second to shake her head and then went back to prying off Sableye. "Oh, well. Even if you don't know about it..." Luna finally managed to get Sableye off who jumped right back on. "Uh… Right! Then listen to a smidgen of what this old coot has to say."

Luna giggled, "'Coot'…"

"Dragonspiral Tower is said to be the oldest structure in the Unova region. Most importantly, it's also the place where the legendary Pokémon was born. And lastly…" Luna screeched as she fell to the floor trying to get Sableye off. "…where it now slumbers! It's just past Icirrus City here… I don't know any details beyond that, though. At any rate, someone's gone inside the tower…"

Luna thought, "Ooh! Ooh! I know who it is!"

"My daughter went to investigate in there, too. There are some things she knows nothing about… She finds them romantic, in a way." Luna and Sableye both stopped and shivered. "That said, old coot here is going to go sightseeing at Dragonspiral Tower! See you!" Cedric walked off toward the stairs to the northern part of town.

Luna finally got Sableye off of her. "Okay, enough of that…" Sableye pouted. Luna walked off toward the northern part of town as well, but once there she saw a group of people spinning and twirling. "…Oh… my… mew…" She started trembling with excitement before exploding in glee and ran over. "Are you a dance group?!"

One member said, "Kind of."

"Oooooh, it looks like so much fuuuuun!" Luna said swaying back and forth.

The dancer said, "Want to join us?"

"…I think I love you."

"What?!"

"What?"

* * *

Hima and Jessica got to town and saw someone that Hima didn't expect. Jessica called out, "Oh! Hey, Avon!" It was a boy from their class, a class year ahead of his age group. Hima didn't know much about him as he rarely converses with other classmates but from the looks of him, middle length midnight black hair down over his left eye, unusually dark shaded blue eyes, pale skin, and mostly black attire with a grey/black hoodie, he wasn't exactly the most cheery looking fellow. Jessica ran over to him and said, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Well," Avon said expressionlessly, "you told me I'd find you here. And I did. Now what?"

Hima walked up and said, "Well right now we need to find the ranger. There's something important going on at the Dragonspiral Tower."

"Oh," Avon simply said. "I think I saw a guy like that heading toward the Moor on my way here."

"Was he running around with a Maractus, Cubchoo, or maybe a Palpitoad?"

Avon nodded.

"Darn," Jessica said. "Right when we need him too." Something caught her attention. "Umm… who is that with the dancing group?"

Hima looked over to see a girl in a purple T-shirt, striped long sleeve, gray skirt and leggings, and black and purple combat boots spinning eccentrically and nearly knocking other people over. "I don't know," he said. "Never seen her before. Must be a Trainer." And just from first impressions, he could see she's a little hyper-active. "But it doesn't matter, we need to figure out what was going on with those people in the odd uniforms."

Avon seemed intrigued, "Did you say, 'odd uniforms?'"

* * *

A young Trainer came up to the back of the Icirrus City Gym. The Gym Leader looked at him and simply said, "Your heart seems suitably prepared to challenge a gym leader. Now, come!"

The Trainer said, "My name is Terry… and I'm more than ready!" They both tossed their Poké Balls out into the battle field and out came a Staraptor and a Vanillish.

Brycen scoffed, "It's unwise to use Flying Type Pokémon against an Ice Type."

"Usually," Terry said confidently. "But I've got something up my sleeve… Staraptor! Close Combat!" Staraptor flew close to Vanillish and started to hammer at it with its powerful wings and claws.

Brycen cringed as he watched Vanillish fall to the ground unconscious. "You are strong!" he said, returning his Pokémon to its ball. "No, rather, your Pokémon are strong! But you're not the only one with tricks." He tossed another Poké Ball and a snowflake-like Pokémon appeared.

Terry laughed, "That's all? I fought those on my way through Twist Mountain! Staraptor use Close Combat again!" Staraptor charged at the Cryogonal but a sudden shield of light rose up taking most of the blow. Terry grunted, "Reflect…"

Brycen smiled, "That's right. And don't forget that when you use Close Combat, you leave your defenses open. Now, Aurora Beam!" Cryogonal blew the Predator Pokémon away with a multi-colored beam of light. Terry returned his Pokémon to its Ball and tossed another, revealing a Scraggy. Cryogonal opened its mouth and let loose a chilling Frost Breath, critically damaging Scraggy.

"You think that dumb shield can protect you forever?" Terry taunted. "Not for long… Brick Break!" The little Shedding Pokémon ran up to Cryogonal and reaching back, unleashed a powerful blow that shattered the Reflect and took out the Crystallizing Pokémon.

Brycen breathed deep and said, "Very well. But we're not finished yet." He tossed a Poké Ball and out came a Beartic. "I shall try you at my limits! You shall be schooled!" Beartic opened its mouth and blasted Scraggy with a Brine attack.

Terry's Scraggy fell down defeated, but Terry wasn't about to give up. He tossed a Poké Ball. "My secret weapon!" Out came an Emboar. "Emboar! Use Flame Charge!" Emboar jumped up and slammed onto the ground creating a cloud of dust that swallowed Emboar, catching on fire before Emboar ran full speed at the Beartic, causing it to topple over. Beartic managed to get up and shot another stream of Salt Water at Emboar, putting him out but Emboar shook it off easily. "Let's finish this quick, Emboar! Use Hammer Arm!" Emboar roared as he raised his arm just high enough to go over Beartic's head and had it come crashing down on top of it. Beartic fell over, unable to battle.

Brycen had a stern look on his face but soon enough smiled and said, "You and your Pokemon…!" He gave a respectful bow. "They are a stellar combination! What a beautiful friendship you've built!"

Terry smiled. "Thank you, Leader Brycen. It was an honor."

Brycen walked up to Terry and said, "You possess a strong heart! Have this!" and gave Terry the Freeze badge. Terry opened his badge case to put it away and Brycen noted, "Seven badges… I see... You've come a long way young Trainer."

* * *

A Druddigon crept up onto the bridge of the Dragonspiral Tower. He looked around and saw only one person standing guard. It was an odd looking person in some strange grey uniform, but then again all humans were unusual to him. He snuck past him in the tree line before dashing across the bridge into the tower. He looked around but didn't see the normal Pokémon running around. "Hmm… strange," he thought to himself.

"What's strange?" said a figure approaching from the shadows.

"…What?!"

The figure stepped into the light to reveal itself as a human. "My name is Harmonia. What is yours?"

"…Kurt…"

* * *

Terry walked out of the Gym looking at his new seventh badge. "Piece of cake," he thought to himself. He looked up out the entrance of the gym and saw two familiar faces. "Oh hey, Bianca. Hey, Cheren."

Cheren looked from Bianca to the Trainer and said, "Terry… Bianca and I were talking, and… have I… changed since we set out from Nuvema Town?"

Terry said with a smirk, "Well… I know I have."

Cheren shook his head and said, "No, I mean… What do I want to do? What SHOULD I do? I've been thinking over those questions… And when I look at myself, I can't think of any answers to them…"

"Oh, come on!" Terry exclaimed. "We've all gotten tougher!"

Cheren sullenly asked, "Have I? Have I really gotten strong…? Or is it just my Pokémon? I don't know anymore…"

Bianca patted him on the back and said, "Oh, that's our Cheren… even when he's got his two best buddies here for him!" She looked at Terry and said, "Terry! I'm gonna be going over to the Pokémon Fanclub now. I'm searching for what I want to do… and what I CAN do!"

Terry said, "Sounds like fun-," but was interrupted as Brycen, the Gym Leader, rushed out the building and looked around.

"Who's there?" he demandingly asked.

Bianca was confused, "Who's… that? I'm Bianca, and this is Cheren…"

Brycen tensed up as he said, "I know you're here. How about you show yourselves?"

Suddenly, three dark-looking characters materialized out of what looked to be thin air. Terry's instincts kicked in and he took a fighting stance. "Who are you?" He called out viciously.

The three ninja-clad people stood in silence just watching them before one said, "Well done, Icirrus gym leader. Few can perceive the Shadow Triad lurking in the shadows."

Another admitted, "…There is something we planned to tell Terry alone, but never mind that. Lord Ghetsis has a message for you."

"Oh yeah?" Terry taunted. "And what's that?"

"Come to Dragonspiral Tower," the Triad member stated.

The third member spoke up. "…Lord N awaits you there. That is all."

Brycen cried out, "Dragonspiral Tower?! What do you mean…? Hey! Details…!" But without another word, the Triad vanished. Leaving Brycen worried.

Just then, three more Trainers showed up. One shouted, "Leader Brycen!"

"Hima?" he said.

Hima continued, "There are strange looking people in the Dragonspiral Tower!"

"Plasma…" Terry said.

"Plasma?" the Trainer in the black/grey hoodie asked.

Brycen walked a little ways and said, "There's no time! If you youths back there wish to challenge the gym-,"

"I DOOOOOOO!" a girl shouted as she came running, ditzily, over toward them. "Woo… still dizzy…" Both Cheren and Bianca looked not-so-relieved to see her.

Bianca said, "Oh… hey Luna…"

Brycen looked at her oddly. "Uh… right… Well I ask that you wait a little while. I'm heading toward Dragonspiral Tower now!"

Cheren chimed in. "I'm going too! Dragonspiral Tower is…?" Hima pointed toward it. "Right, north of here." Both he and Brycen dashed off.

Bianca looked to Terry. "Whoa whoa whoa! W-what… what do I do, huh?!"

Suddenly, Luna managed to stand right behind her and whisper, "Dance with meeeeeeee…"

Bianca cringed and said, "Uhhh… F-for now, I guess I'll have to go to Dragonspiral Tower… She looked to Hima and asked, "Umm, north from here, huh?" He nodded and pointed.

Terry got upset and shouted, "What? Don't I get to go?! After all, I'm the one N wants!" He ran off toward the Tower.

* * *

Hima watched as the young Trainer ran off. He was young, but he seemed that he could hold his own.

Avon, though still having that same -almost lazy- expression, seemed like he was upset. "We can't just stand here and do nothing," he said. "We have to-"

Luna burst out, "DAAAANCE! Come on people!" She started twirling around again.

"Uh…" Avon looked at her with what was probably his quizzical face, although still unchanged for-the-most-part. "No… that's not a good idea at all… why would you even say that?" She stopped for a second looking hurt, but she shook it off and proudly spun around with a stern look on her face. "We have to go to Dragonspiral Tower and find out how we can help." Avon lifted his hood over his head and ran off.

"Hey!" Jessica called out. "Wait!" She ran after him leaving Hima behind, who was -at the moment- preoccupied as Luna had grabbed him by the arms and started swinging him around.

"Waaaaaaait!" he cried out, helplessly, knowing he'd probably be stuck for a while.

* * *

Jessica caught up to Avon as they found Terry talking to Bianca and an older gentleman. Jessica took a moment to get a better look at Terry. He was probably only a year younger than Avon at the most. He had tan skin and short blond hair. He wore blue jeans and a red vest over a black shirt. He seemed like a guy who was more physical confrontation than thinking out his problems.

She overheard the older man saying, "So are you two going to chase down Team Plasma like Cheren?"

"Cheren is doing this to prove something to himself, Professor," Terry blatantly stated. "This is personal for me…"

The professor looked at him with a little bit of worry but said, "I can't exactly approve of you going up against Team Plasma…"

Bianca reassured, "It'll be fine! Terry and Cheren are super strong, and they've beaten Team Plasma a bunch of times now!" She stopped and thought before saying, "…Umm, I'm not that strong at all, though… I guess, if you want, I could… stay here and be your bodyguard… uh, Professor Juniper…?"

The professor smiled. "Really? Thank you! That's really reassuring." He looked to Terry. "Well, Terry! I'm counting on you."

Terry smiled and said, "Then you won't be disappointed."

"Regardless…" said Juniper, "what is Team Plasma aiming for…?"

"Terry…" Bianca said, turning to him. "You can't push yourself too hard!"

Terry proudly declared, "Don't worry. I know my limit. But that doesn't mean I won't push myself to it!" And he ran off.

Jessica walked over to Bianca and the Professor and asked, "Please, if there's anything we can do to help we want to."

Bianca thought for a moment. "Well…" she said, "maybe you can find out what they want with the Dragonspiral Tower from that one guy by himself outside the Tower."

They looked that way and saw a lone Plasma just standing guard outside the Tower. "On it," Jessica said and ran off.

On their way over to him, Jessica sensed that Avon wasn't happy with simply being investigators.

* * *

Mack made it back to Icirrus City to find hardly anyone was around. "Hmm," he pondered. "Where'd everybody go?" Just then he heard familiar yelps and ran over to the Gym to find Hima dancing with some Trainer. "Umm," he interjected, "hi?"

Hima looked over and saw him. "Mack!" he cried, "Finally, you're here!"

The female trainer stopped and looked over. "OOOOOOOOOOH MY MEW!" she yelled in excitement. "It's a Grass-type Pokémon! I loooooove Grass-type Pokémon! And Fire… And Water…"

Hima escaped over to Mack. "Oh boy," he stated exhaustedly. "Am I glad to see you…"

Mack thought, "Yeah and you're a sight for sore eyes too."

"And Electric-types… And Dark…"

Hima told Mack, "So everyone else is at the Dragonspiral Tower trying to take care of Team Plasma."

Mack looked confused and thought, "Team who now?"

Hima shook his head, "No time. We gotta hurry and see what's going on."

"And Psychic… And Poison…"

Mack thought, "sounds good to me… then let's-"

"HEY!" the girl Trainer yelled, making Mack and Hima jump. "I ALSO LIKE GHOST-TYPES!"

"Uh…" Hima uttered, "Good for you…" He turned to Mack. "Now let's go!" So Hima and Mack ran off toward the tower like everyone else.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!" the female Trainer cried out.

* * *

Vaughn stood outside the Dragonspiral Tower, wondering how much longer it would take before the rest of Team Plasma would finish what they needed in there. He heard a certain female member's voice echoing in his head. "Just do as you're told. The more you do that, the higher you'll get. The higher you get, the more people will fear and respect you."

He clenched his fist and thought, "Someday… someday I will be…"

In such deep thought, he didn't notice when two Trainers walked right up to him. "Hey!" the male Trainer in the hood shouted. Vaughn jumped. "Why are you here?" the Trainer demanded.

Vaughn smiled. "I'm doin' my job… But, earlier the Gym Leader went up the tower. If you are lucky, you might witness a legend!"

"And," the female Trainer asked, "what legend would that be?"

Vaughn sat in silence for a second, unsure exactly of what he was talking about himself. "…Um… I… Something that will change the world as we know it!" He recognized the girl from earlier. "And it's Trainers like you who will pay!" he said, pointing at her.

"And how," the hooded Trainer asked, "exactly will she pay?"

Vaughn had a cocky smile on. "Oh don't worry," he laughed. "You'll pay too."

The male Trainer grew angry, "I don't take threats lightly." He reached for a Poké Ball. "Prepare yourself for battle!" he demanded.

Vaughn was surprised. "Hey!" he shouted, "Wait! I-I just have orders to stand guard! Not to battle anyone!"

"Then guard yourself against me!" the Trainer in the hood commanded. He threw his Poké Ball.

* * *

Terry was determined to defeat Team Plasma; nothing would get in his way. "Krokorok! Use Crunch!" His krokorok rushed at the opposing Watchog and chomped down on it with powerful jaws. Watchog cringed, but gave a powerful Super Fang attack in return. They both released each other from their teeth and looked menacingly at each other. "Now, Krokorok!" Terry shouted. "Use Sand Tomb!" The Desert Croc Pokémon whipped up the dirt around it and launches a tornado of sand at Watchog that left Watchog's feet stuck in a large pile of sand. The crocodile took the opportunity to take one more painful Bite of the watchog, which was just too much for it, and it fainted.

The Plasma Grunt growled as he returned his Pokémon to its Ball. "What?!" he shouted. "You're still fighting fit!"

Terry smiled, "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a kid!"

The Grunt yelled, "What's with you…? Why have you persisted so FAR?"

Terry's smile was lost. "Because," he stated, "this is personal."

"F-For now, go on ahead…!" The Grunts all moved out of the way and Terry stared at the Sage standing off to the side.

"You've lost Giallo," Terry said. "You might as well give up."

Giallo laughed maniacally. "You think this is the end?" he taunted. "The hero will open up the way to a new world! Which means you Trainers can all prepare to lose your Pokémon!"

Terry growled, "No! I won't let that happen!"

Giallo smiled. "Why… It has already begun."

Terry heard booming noises from above and realized just how close to the top of the tower he was. He ran up the stairs. Upon reaching the top of the tower he gasped at the sight he beheld. Standing before N was a behemoth of a dragon, Zekrom. Zekrom let out a low, heart-trembling, rumbling growl. Terry walked up behind N.

N turned and smiled at Terry. "Well, Terry? Zekrom has shown himself for the hero who will guide the world. Together we will fight to bring reassurance to all Pokémon!"

Terry scoffed, "What reassurance? The 'comfort' of being torn away from their best friend?"

N frowned. "Best friends do not treat each other like puppets. Best friends do not force each other to injure themselves for their own pleasure. Of that, I will prove to you, Terry." N turned back to Zekrom and said, "And now, I will head to the Pokémon League with Zekrom, where we shall surpass the Champion! Thereupon we shall put an end to the Pokémon battles that wound Pokémon so. A world of only Pokémon… it shall finally be realized."

Terry pointed out, "You're not a Pokémon… Will you leave the world too?"

N looked over his shoulder and said, "A matter to be dealt with when the time comes…" Terry and N both watched as Zekrom flapped its wings and flew into the sky. N turned back to Terry.

Terry shouted, "I won't give in until I stop you!"

N raised his hands and announced, "If you wish to stop us, you too must become a hero! So! Seek out Reshiram, the Pokémon paired with Zekrom, and finally all shall be equal! Then you can stop us! So," he said staring straight into Terry's eyes, "what will you do?"

Terry asked, "What do you think I'll do?"

N smiled. "My prediction…? In the future I foresee, you will indeed meet Reshiram. I offer a challenge to you who walks with Pokémon and earns their trust…!"

Terry tightened his fists. "I'm always ready for a challenge!"

"Can you put up an opposition to the formula that will change the world…? If you wish to preserve the bonds between people and Pokémon, search out Reshiram! …Reshiram surely awaits you in the form of the Light Stone." N turned away and walked toward the edge of the tower and Zekrom swooped in, carrying him off.

* * *

Vaughn looked shocked as a Poké Ball fell to the ground revealing a Heracross. "Hey!" he shouted, "I-I don't… I don't know how to battle!"

The two Trainers stood stunned. The hooded one grew irritated. "What do you mean you don't know how to battle?!" Vaughn could see him clenching his fist.

Just then, they all heard a faint noise coming from town. "SOMETHING, SOMETHING, VIRIDIAN CITYYYY!" They all turned to see a Trainer with a Sawsbuck making their way over to them. He looked like a laid back kind of Trainer, shaggy brown hair, baggy black jeans and a loose white hooded sweatshirt. Then Vaughn saw a female Trainer following not far behind.

"Please stop singing!" He shouted behind him. He turned back toward the first two Trainers, finally reaching them and said, "Jessica…?! You just left me with 'her'?!"

The male Trainer interrupted the interruption. "Not now, Hima! I'm trying to deal with this grunt!"

Suddenly, a booming noise came from the tower and they saw a great Pokémon fly into the sky. Jessica shouted, "What is that?!"

Vaughn turned to them and said, "Isn't it obvious? That is how our king will bring the dawn of a new Unova!"

The first male Trainer growled, "What are you planning?! What are you doing with that Pokémon?!"

But, before Vaughn had a chance to respond, a flood of grunts came rushing out of the tower. One of them stopped in front of Vaughn. "Come on!" she yelled. "We have a service to the King!" Vaughn smiled and ran off with them, realizing he'd have to learn to fight for his beliefs... after all... he knew, "I'm on the frontline…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... I actually did use as much free time as I could... The reason I was able to update a new chapter twice a week during A Shot At Friendship is because I didn't have a job or school back then... And I didn't have to drive like 20 miles to hang out with my brother... And this week my boss gave me an extra almost 12 hour long shift. So I've had not much free time to use...**

**Regardless of the time... I still need Plasma OC's and maybe a few Trainer OC's for during Black 2... So if you're interested don't hesitate to ask for an OC form!**

**Anyway... Don't miss the next installment of Diamond Eyes: Don't Worry, I'll Be Fine.**

* * *

**Credits go to:**

**Spyroagain- Hima, Mack, Kurt, Jessica, Vaughn**

**Nightfall00- Avon**

**Jexo- Terry**

**Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous- Luna**

**PS... Don't forget to message me to give input/critique how I portrayed your OC!**


	3. Don't Worry, I'll Be Fine

**A/N: So I know I said I wouldn't "ignore" the battle scenes, but there isn't too much action in this chapter... But I tend to make up for it in the next chapter :]**

**To FinalPower and Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous: I'm glad you liked Luna! I was wondering whether or not she came off as hilarious or TOO annoying and I'm glad I seem to have found the balance**

**To NightFall00: Well the MAIN thing about the Pokémon talking is that this IS a sequel to my previous chapter story which was from the perspective of both the person and the Pokémon. It would be a little odd if I suddenly stopped giving one of the main characters their part in it.**

* * *

Four trainers and a Sawsbuck watched as Team Plasma ran off to who-knows-where. Mack noticed Avon put his hood back down and seemed to go right back to his seemingly uncaring expression. Jessica reassured Avon that he'd get his chance and Avon just slightly nodded his head.

They then noticed that Terry, Leader Brycen and Cheren had come out of the tower and were now talking with Bianca and Professor Juniper and someone else that had walked up. They walked up to them and listened in. Juniper senior greeted the wild haired man, saying, "Isn't that Alder? Long time no see! Are you doing well?"

Alder shook his head and said, "Cut the introductions. That intense lightning from the tower… That Pokémon has the power to destroy the world… If someone who can subdue it wants everyone to release their Pokémon… Will he do it through fear…?" he looked to the tower. "Or admiration…?" He shook the thought from his head, saying, "Either way, we can't let the world be changed, no matter what… I can't imagine a world where we and Pokémon are separated…"

Terry looked sullen and said, "I can… and it's not a world anyone would ever want for themselves…"

Juniper raised a hand to his chin and said, "I see… And this Team Plasma boss who revived Zekrom…"

"N," Terry answered.

"Right," the old professor continued. "N… spoke of searching for another, Reshiram…?"

Alder stood in silence for a moment before adding, "…I believe the legends say Zekrom and its powerful electricity, together with another Pokémon, destroyed the former Unova in an instant…"

"Wow…" Jessica stated, shocked. "The fact that something that powerful even exists…"

Mack thought of the most powerful Pokémon he knew, but he still couldn't imagine it being able to destroy the world. Luna's Sableye walked up and said, "Hey… Why so glum?"

Mack looked at him and said, "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just the thought of imminent destruction kind of dampens the mood."

Sableye waved the comment off and said, "Oh, come on. It's not going to be that bad. There's always something better right around the corner. See, I see the world through diamond eyes. You got to look at it that way too."

Mack sat silent for a moment before what was going on with the Trainers pulled him back in. "Let us head to the Relic Castle!" Alder shouted. He then pointed at a few people, saying, "Terry, all of you come on!"

"I'll investigate the tower in case I can turn up anything useful," Juniper said.

Brycen looked at him and added, "Then I will be with you," and they began to walk off.

"Hey!" Luna suddenly shouted. "What about our battle?"

Brycen hummed to himself for a moment. "Well," he said, "I do have a duty as a Gym Leader." He turned to Professor Juniper. "But, I'd hate to leave you alone."

Hima stepped forward and said, "I'll go, Professor! I've spent nearly every day at the tower. I know it better than most."

Brycen nodded and said, "Then it's settled. I'm glad to know he'll be assisted by someone with sufficient kno-" Luna grabbed him by the arm and ran off toward the Gym, "-Hey!"

"I want that Gym Badge!" she yelled. Hima turned to Jessica and Avon and waved for them to follow him and the Professor.

* * *

Vaughn stared at the Poké Ball he had just attained, remembering the yells of the Trainer he took it from. "Hey! You can't just defeat someone and take their Pokémon like that! Wait! Come back! …My Pokémon!" Vaughn shuddered as a chill ran up his spine.

He was caught off guard when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He jumped a little and turned to see that it was the person he now considered kind of a mentor. "You did well," she complimented, her voice echoing in the large room they were in. "You completely overpowered that kid."

Vaughn stared at the Poké Ball again. "Yeah," he said, "thanks Shirley."

She put herself in his sightline and looked right into his eyes. "Hey," she said, "be happy. Ghetsis is letting us be part of his entourage down here in these relics."

Another grunt with long brown hair and cold green eyes leaned close and said, "That's not something to take lightly, kid."

Vaughn gave an unenthusiastic smirk. "Sure, Cole… Then why would he tell us to wait here in the shadows. Wouldn't he want us to protect him?"

Shirley looked over at Ghetsis standing, waiting for someone to arrive. She turned back to Vaughn and said, "Actually, to me I think that means he has more trust in us." Suddenly there were sounds of someone coming from the floor above. "Shh!" she whispered. "Just stay here. If Ghetsis really needs us then he'll let us know." They all crouched deep into the shadows.

A man with wild red hair fell to the sand below and approached Ghetsis. Ghetsis simply watched and said, "I was expecting… someone else."

"Don't worry," he said, "he's close behind." More sounds came from above and the two Trainers Vaughn had seen run into the Dragonspiral Tower earlier fell through the floor above.

One of them said, "We finally caught up," Seemingly exhausted.

The older man with wild hair looked to them and said, "...You... Over here... Stand by me." They did so and Vaughn got nervous as it looked like Ghetsis might have been outnumbered.

There was a moment of silence before Ghetsis spoke up. "What an orderly little bunch... The other dragon... You've gone through a fair amount of trouble looking to revive Reshiram. But the Light Stone you're looking for isn't here."

The younger of the two Trainers got angry. "What?! What do you mean?!"

"Now..." Ghetsis laughed. "Patience is a virtue. I must congratulate you, Terry! You have been chosen by our king. If you wish for this world where people live with Pokémon to go on..."

Terry tightened his fist and said, "I do… And you can't stop me!"

Ghetsis ignored the interruption and continued, "You must subdue the other dragon Pokémon spoken of in legend, and fight our king."

Terry raised a fist and said, "Why don't I just fight you and get myself halfway there?" Vaughn worried that they might have to interfere.

Ghetsis raised a hand and said, "Don't go and get ahead of yourself now… there will be a time for that… But, if you do not subdue the dragon, Team Plasma will steal Pokémon from all people and let them loose!"

The red haired man seemed surprised. "...Let them loose? Is that what the Pokémon who co-exist with Trainers really want? Is Team Plasma saying that stealing Pokémon from people is setting them free?"

Ghetsis smiled. "Oh my, so this is the Champion Alder. You lost a long-time Pokémon partner of yours to illness some years back. Afterward, without having to fight a battle, you were ordered by the Elite Four to protect the Pokémon League. You've made the Unova region unsteady... Such a Champion as you wishes to protect this world where people and Pokémon live together? We and our king will show the people of Unova that Team Plasma is stronger than the Champion!" And just like the hero who created Unova, we will subdue the legendary Pokémon and make all follow our orders! All Trainers will relinquish their Pokémon to us! For that purpose, our king has already prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Zekrom."

Alder grunted and said, "...I can't lose to you! For all Trainers who love their Pokémon...! And for all Pokémon who believe in their Trainers...!"

Ghetsis waved him off and said, "Our king has no interest in you. He thinks of you as nothing more than another foe."

Alder was shocked. "...Did you stay here to say that? Then I've been made a fool of, too..."

Ghetsis laughed and said, "Oh, could you really be...?" Alder growled, "Gentle, now, calm down... We wouldn't want the Champion to get pointlessly hurt, now would we?"

Terry took a step forward and challenged, "You think you're so tough?" Ghetsis smiled and raised a hand and signaled for the grunts to show themselves.

Cole grinned darkraishly. "Oh yeah, time for action." He, Vaughn and the others stepped out and stood waiting. Terry backed down and glared at Ghetsis.

Ghetsis said, with malice in his eyes, "We will surely send all people into despair... And how I will love to see that moment. Well then, take care..." He walked right past the Trainers and entered the escort of grunts.

Cole mumbled under his breath, "Dang it…" as they exited the room. Vaughn took a deep breath as he was relieved he wouldn't have to risk looking like a fool in front of Ghetsis… and Shirley…

* * *

Hima shouted out to Mack, "Use Faint Attack!" Mack ran at the opponent -a Golett- and suddenly disappeared. The Golett looked around for it before Mack reappeared behind it and kicked it in the back, knocking it over. The Golett turned around and swung it's feet low at Mack's legs, causing him to trip. Mack got up and shot an Energy Ball attack at the Golett, knocking it to the floor, unable to continue battling. Hima reached into his bag and pulled out one of his new Poké Balls. "This is it…" He threw the Poké Ball at the Golett and it enveloped the Automaton Pokémon in a red light. The Poké Ball fell to the ground and shook, but in the end, the light on the Poké Ball faded and the shaking subsided.

Jessica cheered, "Go Hima! You're a natural at catching Pokémon!"

Hima smiled as he grabbed the Poké Ball. "Now," he said, "for the reason I caught you." He released the Golett who was still pretty banged up.

Juniper Senior walked over and said, "Here. Use this revive on your Pokémon."

Hima took it and applied it to Golett, who gained consciousness and stood looking around at all the Trainers. Hima kneeled down and looked at the little golem. "Hey," he said. The Golett looked at him in slight confusion. "I was hoping I could get your help." It looked curiously at Hima. "We need to find something that would help us find out how old this tower might be." The Pokémon blinked twice at Hima before walking over to a dark corner and coming back with a pile of materials in its arms.

Professor Juniper Senior was shocked at the bricks that the Golett held out to show to him. "These pieces of the tower," he evaluated, "they look so ancient!" Hima saw Mack roll his eyes and nudged him with his elbow. "The design…" he touched them "-the feel of the clay they're made of…" Juniper looked up and said, "I have to tell my daughter about these!" and ran off to find her.

Jessica walked toward Hima and said, "Good job, Hima! It was a good idea to use a Pokémon that would know this area best!"

Hima looked to Mack who bumped him with his horn. "And of course, I couldn't have caught it without help from my trusty Sawsbuck!" Mack smirked in a way that looked like he took all the credit for himself.

"Did you name it?" Avon asked, looking at it.

Hima thought for a moment, "What would a good name be?" He looked at it, whom didn't seem to feel one way or the other.

He looked to Mack who shook his head as if to say, "Don't look at me. It isn't telling me anything."

Hima looked back to it and paused before proclaiming, "Allyn… and so, from here on I'll refer to you as he or him." Allyn simply nodded in acceptance. Hima returned Allyn to his Poké Ball and looked to Jessica and Avon. "Well," he said with a deep breath, "I guess we should leave."

They made their way back into town and Jessica piped up after a long silence. "So… what do we do now?"

Out of nowhere, a person popped up from behind them and said, "You should find a tour guide!" Making all three Trainers jerk in shock.

They turned back to see- "Luna…" –standing there. Avon asked, "What kind of advice is that? Seriously you make absolutely no sense."

She pouted before noticing the Pokémon standing with them. "It's the Sawsbuck!" Luna yelled as she ran to his side. "It's such a cute grass-type!" She poked at the flowers on his horns.

Hima could see Mack wasn't a fan of it and tried to divert her attention. "So, Luna!"

She whipped her head around with a blank expression and said, "What?"

"How did your battle with Leader Brycen go?"

She lit up and jumped over to Hima. "It… was… awesome!"

"…So…" said Jessica, "you won then?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. That wasn't the awesome part. The awesome part was the whole Gym! The floors were slippery and we went 'wee!'" She slid from one direction to another, her Sableye giving chase. "And then we went 'woo!'" She started sliding in circles.

The three Trainers and the Sawsbuck all watched her, looked to each other, and started to walk off, leaving Luna to slide around alone.

They reached Hima's home and Hima said, "Well, whatever we do, it'll have to wait for tomorrow. It's late and our teacher won't exactly be happy if we miss school." Jessica and Avon nodded and Hima waved to them as they went on their ways.

* * *

The next day, Terry left Icirrus City toward Opelucid and was still trying to take in all that had just happened to him in Nacrene City. He could still hear everything replaying in his mind. "…Your resolve is impressive," said Alder. "Take heart, and accept it."

He remembered Lenora walking up to him with the stone. "…Right then. This Light Stone's for you. You gotta protect the true future, the one for both us and Pokémon! Keep it safe, Terry!"

Terry was so deep in thought of this he didn't realize it when he approached the Tubeline Bridge and who was standing there. "TERRY!" Luna shouted, making him jump. "Bianca here was just talking about you!" She grabbed Terry by the arm and ran over to Bianca. "Go ahead, tell him!"

Bianca cleared her throat and said, "Ye-yep! Terry-"

"You're awesome!" Luna interrupted.

"…Yeah…" Bianca said, straightening her hat. "That's what I was going to say…"

"Wow…" Terry said, somewhat surprised. "Well, thank you, Bia-"

"She also says, 'Team Plasma sucks!'"

Both Bianca and Terry stood staring at her. "Um…" Bianca said. "Yeah… Terry… I had my precious Pokémon stolen from me by Team Plasma back in Castelia City, you know? So I TOTALLY understand!"

"She's like all-knowing now!" Luna said quietly, waving her hand slowly through the air.

Bianca shook her head. "What?!"

Luna looked like she didn't know what was wrong. "What?"

"…Anyway, if Team Plasma tries to forcibly free Pokémon, it'll just leave everyone in tears!"

Luna started sobbing. "I cried when I ate an artichoke!" she cried, using her long hair to brush away the tears.

"…Terry… Go stop Team Plasma! So that people who love Pokémon won't have their Pokémon taken away from them!"

Terry smiled at Bianca and said, "Don't worry… That's exactly the truth and the ideal I'm seeking…"

Bianca rubbed her neck and said, "Sorry… I know this is kind of an emergency and all, so it's pretty dumb that I'm still saying stuff like thi-"

Luna piped up, saying, "Bothering Terry like this is very rude, Bianca."

"Wh-what?!"

"What?"

"…Well, I was really hoping I could just tell you to relax, Terry…"

Luna went behind Terry and started rubbing his shoulders. "Relaaaaaaax…" His eye started twitching.

"…Uh… But… But I know you'll be… alright?" Terry flailed trying to get Luna to stop touching him.

"Yeah!" Luna shouted, hopping on his shoulders. "Totally just dandy! I give you my guarantee!"

Terry shook violently. "That's not very comforting!" he yelled.

Bianca stood watching awkwardly for a moment. "So, yeah… I dunno how to say it, other than… Bye-bye!" Bianca then ran off.

Terry managed to knock Luna off and started running toward the bridge. "Hey!" Luna called out. "Wait for me!"

"No!" Terry was too distracted by the person she was running from that he didn't notice who he was running toward.

Out of thin air, two Shadow Triad members materialized next to Terry and one in front of Luna and grabbed their arms, making them both stop dead in their tracks. "…Come." They walked Terry and Luna to a man Terry didn't think he would see again so soon. The ninjas looked at Terry and Luna and said, "…Go with Lord Ghetsis," and teleported behind him.

Terry glared at Ghetsis and Luna stood, shocked. "Splendid…" Ghetsis said, grinning evilly. "It seems you obtained the Light Stone. First I must congratulate you on your efforts," he said walking to one side.

Terry clenched his fist. "What do you plan to do, Ghetsis?"

Luna pushed her way in, saying, "Probably not mini golf…"

Ghetsis blinked a few times before saying, "What?!"

"What?"

"…No… No mini golf… Instead I will tell you Lord N's intentions… As you have both subdued legendary Pokémon, he wants to fight with conviction, to see if he is truly a hero…" He paced back in the other direction. "I have trained him for the role of one who would become a hero since he was very young."

Terry scoffed. "Sounds more like manipulation to me…"

Ghetsis brushed it off. "Regardless, as a result, he has earned the recognition of the legendary Pokémon… He is truly a pure one." He walked back to in front of Terry. "The liberation of Pokémon that I… that Team Plasma speaks of… It means the separation of Pokémon from foolish people!"

Terry growled, "No!"

Ghetsis yelled, "Yes!"

Luna shouted, "Possibly, I'm not sure!" Everyone stared at Luna.

Ghetsis spoke up after the pause. "So that all Trainers would be powerless, unable to oppose me. It would be perfect if we were the only ones who could use Pokémon!"

Terry spoke up, "I thought you said 'no one' would use Pokémon."

Ghetsis laughed, turned to one side, and said, "I made my preperations. If I were to put my perfect plan into action… I would have to relinquish on or two Pokémon from foolish Trainers who would not challenge Team Plasma. Then the count would grow to a hundred people, on to a thousand… Even the Champion and the gym leaders would follow, and would not dare defy me. Owning Pokémon would be a crime!"

Luna threw her hands in the air and screamed, "JUST LIKE ROCK MUSIC!"

Everyone said, "What?!"

She looked around, almost confused. "What?"

"…Even those like Bianca," Ghetsis continued, "who had her Pokémon stolen in Castelia City, would be willfully sending off their Pokémon."

Terry growled, "You better not mess with Bianca!"

"That!... Is the kind of world it would become." Ghetsis boldly walked right up to Terry. "Even though you hold that stone, I highly doubt the legendary Pokémon would recognize you as a hero. Yet if you do not wish to part from your beloved Pokémon, you must try your hardest…" He then turned away and walked off toward Opelucid City, his triad vanishing with his departure.

Terry stood shaking for a moment. Luna went over and placed a hand on his shoulder but he quickly pulled away, irritated. "Hey…" Luna said, trying to be encouraging. "When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?"

"I don't wanna know what you gotta do…"

"Just keep skipping," She started to skip in circles around Terry. "Just keep skipping. Just keep skipping, skipping, skipping. What do we do? We skip, skip."

Terry covered his ears and ran off toward town. "Stop it!"

"Hey!" she called out to him. "You're supposed to SKIP, not RUN!"

Terry kept running until he almost bumped into Alder. Alder said, "Oh, Terry?" Luna came crashing into the back of him, causing them to fall to the ground. Alder looked at them both a little puzzled. "…Uh… Well, get up. Over here."

* * *

At a pokémon school in Opelucid City, Avon walked out of the school, thoughts still stuck on Team Plasma. "Thieves…" he thought. "Cowards… Pokémon abusers… Deceivers… That is all they are."

"Avon!" Avon snapped out of it as he heard Jessica call out to him. She and Hima caught up with him and Jessica said, "Hima and I heard a rumor…"

Avon wasn't sure what to think. "…About?"

"Someone in the class next to ours says there's somebody who lives in the apartment above his that might know a thing or two about Team Plasma."

Avon did his best not to show his interest. "Okay… So what are we going to do about it? Talk to him?"

Jessica grinned and nodded. "Hima has a big issue with Team Plasma…"

Avon thought, "You're not alone…"

She continued, "If Trainers are made to release there Pokémon-…"

"It would defeat the entire purpose of me even becoming a Trainer…" Hima finished. "I wanted there to be more Trainers around so as to… well… keep the wild Pokémon safe…" Avon just stood there in silence, almost indifferent. Not entirely sure he should say anything. "So, if you want to help us-"

"Sure," Avon interrupted.

"Oh… Okay, great. We could head over to the apartment now. The sooner, the better, right?"

They made their way through the streets before they noticed something odd. Jessica pointed out, "What is everyone crowded around for?"

* * *

Vaughn looked over to Shirley. He couldn't believe how easily she kept her cool. Vaughn was nervous escorting Ghetsis from place to place, not knowing if someone from the crowds that would gather would try to oppose him. He looked over at Cole. He could tell that that was exactly what he was wanting. "It is so!" Vaughn turned his attention back to Ghetsis' proclamation. "Through Lord N, we have joined forces with the legendary Pokémon! A brand new land shall be created! This shall be a reliving of the legendary hero's construction of our Unova!"

Vaughn watched at all the spectators that were in wonder. "Hero?"

"Dragon?!"

"Legend!"

Ghetsis walked to one side and continued, saying, "Pokémon are creatures whose sheer potential is limited by humans." He walked to the other side. "We are beings who feel they must study a great many things." He paced back to the center and declared, "If we wish to see their true magnificence, we should liberate them from our control!" and threw one hand into the air.

"Liberate?"

"The Pokémon?"

Ghetsis followed up with, "Create a new land, together with we of Team Plasma! For a new land where Pokémon, people, all shall be free… Everyone, please let your Pokémon go! And thus, I, Ghetsis, conclude my speech. Thank you for your attention." Vaughn grabbed the flag he was in front of and all the fellow grunts fell in formation around Ghetsis. As they made their way north, Vaughn noticed the Trainers from the Dragonspiral Tower. He locked eyes with them as he passed; watching as the eyes of the one in the grey and black hoodie seemed to pierce into him. He felt his heart sink deep into his stomach.

Shirley leaned forward. "Hey," she whispered, "are you okay?"

Vaughn shook it off and said, "Don't worry… I'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is a little shorter than the last. But as the same with the battle scenes, the next will make up for that... And on that note, please check back for the next chapter in Diamond Eyes: The Story Is Just Beginning.**

* * *

**Credits:**

**SpyroAgain- Hima, Mack, Jessica, Vaughn, Shirley**

**NightFall00- Avon**

**Jexo- Terry, Cole**

**Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous- Luna**

**PS: I'm still accepting OC's... but for right now I'm looking for specific character roles. PM me if you're interested! :]**


End file.
